


Making a Home

by aintweproudriff



Series: Dear Baby [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Prompt Fill, this is all fluff oh my gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Prompt: Spot, Race, and Albert decide to officially move in together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is way shorter than anything id normally upload and I haven't written anything since sunday because of finals aaa this is fine.

1  
As the school year dwindled to a close, and finals had ended, everyone took a collective breath of relief. It was like rain at night: if you closed your eyes, you might have missed it. But to anyone who had been waiting for it, it was glaringly obvious. 

“Can you believe,”Race laughed hollowly, “that we’re out of here tomorrow night?” He threw a pair of pants into his bag. “I feel like it never even happened. Is that weird?”

No one responded, so he kept talking to the other boys in the room, all of which were cleaning or packing. 

“I mean, I feel like I haven’t really lived here. It’s like this place didn’t become mine as much as I thought it would.”

“Yeah,” Spot turned to look at him. “That’s because you spent your entire year in our room.”

Elmer laughed and nodded at that

“That’s pretty true, actually,” Albert shook his head in offended agreement. 

Race rolled his eyes. “Okay true or not, I still feel like this room wasn’t mine. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get it. Like, I kinda thought that my dorm room would feel like my room at home did. And I loved it, for sure,” Albert looked around at the beds, the tiny couch, and the low ceiling and smiled, “but it didn’t feel like home. It is kinda weird. But I think you’re right, Race.”

“Thank you!” Race threw his arms into the air, sending a t-shirt flying. 

Elmer rolled his eyes, but kept smiling as he and Spot worked on moving Race and Albert’s beds back to either side of the room. They didn’t think the next tenants of the room would appreciate sleeping right next to each other. At least, not in the same way that Race and Albert did. 

“After the summer,” Elmer sat down on the bed and leaned his back up against the wall, “are you guys going to live in the dorms?”

Spot shrugged. “Maybe. I’d kinda rather not though.” 

“Same,” Albert nodded, plopping on the bed to sit next to Elmer. “I will if I have to, but I’d rather live off campus. Seems like a good idea.”

“I think so too,” Race sat on the bed opposite them, and Elmer was surprised at the gap he now felt between the beds. Normally, Race’s knees would have at least been touching Elmer’s. Now the two boys were nowhere near each other.

As Spot sat down next to Race and laid his head in his boyfriend’s lap, the four of them let themselves be silent. Elmer smiled at the sudden moment of vulnerability - it was something he didn’t get to see often enough. He felt lucky to see it at all, since there were so many people who would never get to see Spot or Race like this: grinning and smiling with hands lazy in hair. He felt bad for those poor people who would never get to experience that sight. 

“What would you guys think of, okay and I know this is probably stupid, but stick with me,” Spot closed his eyes and spoke softly, breathing in through his mouth, “movingintogether?”

“Well duh,” Race shook his head, and Spot looked like he was about to fall off the bed because of the vibrations in Race’s chest. “Hasn’t that kinda been the plan this whole time? Since like, y’know, sophomore year of high school?”

Albert squinted his eyes. “I mean, I’ve always thought so. Spot, did you not think we would wanna-”

“-I didn’t know what I thought,” Spot grunted, and Race reached one hand down to hold onto Spot’s hand. 

“I dunno what I thought in sophomore year of high school,” Elmer laughed awkwardly. “I definitely didn’t wanna move in with the three of you then. I mean, I thought you were cute and all, but…” he trailed off, and the other three looked nervously at each other.   
“Now, though, I think I’d like to do something’ like that,” he said rushedly. “Move in together, I mean. I mean, Spot said it already. The two of you,” he gestured to Albert and Race, “already moved into our dorm room. We may as well get a place that would actually be big enough for four people, right?”

“So we’re gonna do this?” Spot began sitting up. “For real?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Albert tilted his head and Elmer nudged him slightly with his shoulder. 

“There’s no reason we wouldn’t,” Race said pointedly and smiled, and Elmer smiled back instinctively at the way that his boyfriend’s face crinkled. 

“So we’re gonna do this. For real,” Spot repeated, but no longer as a question. 

“Yeah,” Elmer’s voice squeaked as the sound came out, revealing how nervous the idea made him. But when Spot looked up at Elmer and his eyes smiled, any shred of doubt left his mind, and Elmer rested his head on Albert’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh im adding this to my other series get ready yall

The four of them stepped out of yet another apartment that wasn’t quite right, and onto the busy street corner. The apartment was good, but didn’t feel good enough. 

“None of them just feel like a home, you know?”

“Race,” Albert draped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “you’ve explained it a million times. I feel like we get it. And we’ve explained it to you a million times,” his eyes reflected the sun. “If it isn’t right for you then it isn’t right for us. That’s all there is to it.”

Race reached his arm over his chest, touching Albert’s forearm gently. “I know. I know! You keep saying it,” he moved his hand back over, raising it in frustration. “And I love that. But also, I just-” Race shook his head, making blond curls fall in his face “-I feel bad. I feel like I’m keeping you guys from finding a home.”

“Well you’re not,” Spot shrugged bluntly, “and honestly I don’t know what else to tell you besides that your intrusive thoughts are all lyin’ to you.”

Race nodded in surprise, like it was some novel idea. 

“And, I mean,” Elmer added, “it’s not like I was in love with any of those apartments we looked at. They were good, but-”

“But that one was way too small,” Spot nodded, his hand in Elmer’s. 

“Like, dorm room tiny,” Albert rolled his eyes dramatically, making Race giggle.

“And then there was the one that had, uh, all those plumbing issues,” Elmer laughed at the squeaking sounds that Race made. 

“And those can be fixed, but do we really want to deal with that?”

Race shook his head, taking deep breaths.

“That’s what I thought,” Albert grinned. 

“And then!” Race spoke again, his feet moving faster. “There was the one that just smelled like old lady.”

“That’s another thing that can be fixed, honestly,” Elmer tried to reason.

Spot visibly cringed. “But do we really want to? How many other old lady things are there gonna be in that apartment?”

Elmer squeezed his hand and bumped his shoulder. “Don’t be weird.”

Spot chuckled and pushed back. “Too late.”

“Should we keep looking then?” Albert asked, running his hand down Race’ arm and linking his finger’s with Race’s. 

Race sighed. “May as well.”

-

The next few apartments were not much different. There was one where the previous owners had ruined the flooring so much that it was rough, and would have given horrible blisters to anyone who walked on it with bare feet. Another was downtown, right in the middle of traffic in the daytime. Still a third was too far from where they wanted to be. 

-

“Are we being too picky?” Elmer sighed, sitting down on a bench on a corner. 

“No.” Race sat down next to him. “I mean, you know. I’m picky, and biased. But I don’t think we’re being too picky.”

Albert stood in front of the bench, next to Spot. “I don’t think so either. Y’know, this is where we’re gonna live. We’ve got a right to be a little picky.”

-

When the four of them reached their final destination for the day, everything seemed much too good to be true. True, the ceilings weren’t high and the kitchen was too small for anyone to cook a meal for more than four people, but the bedroom had enough space for a bed that would fit all of them. And the bathroom was big enough that two or three people could have fit in it at one time, which they knew would be much needed for mornings when all four of them were running late and also all needed to brush their teeth and shave. The neighbors’ apartments were decorated with wreaths, and there was a pile of children’s toys outside one of the doors across the hall. The rent was a little steep, but it would be nothing that the four of them couldn’t afford together. Everything in the apartment seemed to work just right, and the landlord promised that if they ever needed anything, they were more than welcome to ask for help. 

Elmer sat down on a chair in the kitchen. “It’s so perfect, you guys,” he couldn’t get his mouth to break his smile. 

“I know. We’re getting it, right?” Spot rested his hand on Elmer’s shoulder. 

Nods silently spread throughout the room, followed by a chorus of bubbly giggles. 

Albert’s upper teeth ran over the inside of his bottom lip. “You guys, this is our home now. This is a big deal.”

“Best part is?” Race looked around. “It feels like a home.”

“Yeah,” Elmer whispered. “Eventually we’re gonna need more room, but for the next couple years, I think this is gonna be perfect.”

Spot blinked, confusion clouding his eyes. “Why- why would we need more room?”

Elmer laughed nervously, raising his eyebrows like it was obvious. “Well we might need another room or two, depending on how many kids we-”

“-Kids?” Albert lunged forward. Spot looked almost catatonic at the idea. Race had thrown his head back with the force of his guffaws. 

“I mean, yeah,” Elmer looked at each of them. It was his turn to look confused. “I know we haven’t talked about it much but I kinda thought that we all might want to-”

“Hey, hey,” Race worked on calming down, and took Elmer’s hands in his. He looked right in Elmer’s eyes, and took control of his breathing. “I think it’s a good idea. But let’s wait to talk about it right now, because,” Race looked around a each of his boyfriends, “we’re getting an apartment!” 

Albert clapped his hands. “Let’s go get this sorted out,” he grinned, “and then get settled in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies or @javidblue!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies.


End file.
